Storage boxes are important for organizing different items in daily life. To ensure easy access and cleanliness, the existing storage boxes generally include a box body and a lid. The box body opens at the top and the lid is closed to the opening. Because of this structure (whether with a separate lid or a flip-open type), once stacked up, it is inconvenient for users to access items stored in a box towards the bottom as they must remove all the boxes on the top.
The present invention provides a three-door type storage box with the functional structure and convenient usage to solve the problems stated above. The box comprises a front box panel, a rear box panel, a bottom box panel, a top box panel, and a buckle panel. Thus, the box can be opened in three directions from left, right and the front which provides easy access to the contents in the lower level storage boxes when stacking up. In addition, through the horizontal fixed jacks/horizontal fixed bolts, vertical fixed jacks/vertical fixed bolts, and then through the spacer pins, the skeleton structure of the storage box can be tightly connected and easy to disassemble, which increases the service life. When stacked up, the convex block and groove will lock the position which helps organizing boxes and increasing the stability. Furthermore, the simple structure of the present invention has the advantage of a lower production cost.